The Real Plan of the Parisites
by xXTwilightFansXx
Summary: It starts with Ian. His memories come to haunt him again. On the other side the story takes place with his niece, Sam. It's her point of view, 2 years after Wanda came to the cave.


**hey this is just something we're doing because of boredom and randomness. **

**HI! its Laura...BLAH!**

* * *

Prologue

Ian's p.o.v

I was lying awake on the mattress in the already darkened room. Wanda was curled up to my side. Her long golden waves of hair sprawled out over my chest as I stoked it gently. It had been a long day of work, especially for her. She knew I hated it when she pushed herself to the extreme, warring herself into exhaustion.

About two years had passed since my Wanda had stumble her way into the caves, she almost killed herself in the desert at an attempt to find Jared and Melanie's little brother, who was now sixteen, Jamie.

Though I despised Jared for almost stealing her heart away from me when she was captivated by him when she was attached to Melanie's body, that's not were my thoughts were. Why did my stray thought take me down a painful road of earlier memories? Why was the only person i could think about was the niece that I had lost before the invasion clouding up my thinking space?

--- "Uncle Ian! Can I help you?! " My redheaded niece comes charging at me with her short chubby legs. She is four and eager to help me with anything I did. I drop my hammer on the bench and thrust her up into my all to willing arms.

"Help me with what?" I ask her with a teasing smile. "I don't see anything." I kiss her forehead and she giggles uncontrollably.

"Hammer!" She squeals through her giggles.

"Sammy." I complain and sigh. "Its to heavy for you." She's just like her mother, how happens to be my sister. She'll let nothing stop her from trying. Her bright blue eyes didn't lose any of their gleam. Wiggling out of my grasp, I kneel on the ground so she can jump off.

"I wanna help." She grabs the hammer on the bench. Its amusing because the bench is only a few inches taller than her. She strolls, slowly to the nail I'm working on. She raises it as high as she can. It comes down when her strength fails her, and her arms can't hold it any longer. It drops out of her small hands onto the ground. She was out of breath with the first tap.

Her gaze flickers up to my face, and she flushes this cute shade of red.---

I smiled at my stray memory. I missed my sister, of course i did. She was one of the first to be taken, from what I had learned anyway. But not as much as i missed Sammy, who was her only daughter.

Wanda woke up then. Her silver eyes took in my expression and hers was instantly confused. I knew what had brought on the confusion. We were going on a rade today, and normally I would have been complaining and worrying about her. She must think I'm possessed.

"Ian?" She began in her high, shrilling voice. "Why are you all full of smiles? We're leaving today."

"I'm thinking of my niece, back before all this happened." I made a quick gesture around the our cave. "She must be about sixteen by now."

She studied my face again, this time she understood. "You miss her very much?"

My heart clenched in pain, but I wasn't going to let her see that much. So I answered "Yes." leaning down towards her, I kissed her full lips. "But it doesn't matter that much, I have you now."

"Maybe... maybe we could look for her when we're out? You know; go get her? We are going farther than last time and..." As Wanda suggested this her voice fell silent as I starred at her. Trying to make me feel better, as always.

"Wouldn't help anything. I highly doubt she'd come around even if we managed to find her. I wont know were to kind her to begin with, she moved before." I didn't say the word "invasion", Wanda would just take it the wrong way like everything else.

"Oh." Was how she responded.

"We'd better go hunt down Jared. He'd probably want to leave before the sun rises fully." I quickly dropped the subject.

"Okay."

We made our way through the darkened caves. The only light was the full moon that was shining through the cracks in the roof. The center cave was up ahead. When we entered, we saw Jared, Melanie, and Jeb waiting for us.

"Finally!" Melanie exclaimed, grabbed Wanda from were she was clinging to my side, and pulled her into a tight hug. I would never know what had caused the relationship to for when Wanda was attached to Melanie's body. And to tell the truth, I really didn't care. At least she wasn't padding after Jared anymore.

"Everyone is here." Jared said when his Melanie released my Wanderer from her clutches. "Let's get going."

This rade it was Wanda, Jared, Mel, Kyle, and myself. As we drove away from our underground sanchuary, my thoughts were once again clouded around my red headed niece, Sammy.

* * *

**chapter 1 will be up whenever we can type it up. review if you want. they will so be welcome!**


End file.
